old friends and kitty love a fun bet
by naokoprincess
Summary: amus 0ld friend came back to take her to another city ikuto is really jelous and kukai also but her olds friends can make her forget about the guardians and her charas? ikuto has his final chance to be with her before someone else does amuto kukamu
1. old friends

This is going to be my 1 fanfic please I know it is not a brilliant idea but any way here it is...I hope u enjoy it  it is an amuto story |sadly I don't own shugochara or anything related

**Old friends and kitty love **

**Introduction **

Amu: o no I'm going to be late

Miki: again?

Su: poor amu with all the x-egg she is so tired

Ran: go amu run

It was Monday at 8 in the morning yeahh… amu was late …again… we can blame her with all the guardians meetings and our favorite cat visits anyone would be tired ,when she finally arrived to school she look at her side and saw something wonderful the most perfect thing you can ever imagine ; it was her ex-boyfriend ,it might be really weir if someone jump straight to her ex arms but he was his best friend after nadi (nadeshiko ) he was an older boy with brown hair and gorgeous eyes yea it was his David and there were also Joshua ,emm, jess, saito and rose all of her best friends . Amu ran after them and star screaming when they realize who she was there also screams and hug her

Everybody were looking at them but she didn't care she was so happy tadase who was with rima look this and get really jealous rima did not care as long as her friend was happy it was fine with her

All the 4 princess were there ,they call them self princess ( amu was the punk princess ,naoko the hippie but rich princess ,jess the ballet prima donna and rose the fashion diva ) they started screaming ( this is one of my screams with my friends it silly but please don't be mean) "looser looser double looser turn around and kiss my ass" as they laugh and make fun of a girl who look at them with a scary and annoying face …you could never imagine how much fun amu was having suddenly she felt an strong arm around in another situation she would have been angry but it was David and boy he could do anything and I mean it she just hug him and went to classes they got the same class as her so they enjoy them self all day long at recess she hear a song that she missed so much and can't help it and started singing and dancing in front of everyone she dint care but my god tadase and kukai weren't happy at all

It is fashionista by jimmy James

(Beauty has a price)  
(Beauty has a price)

Everybody line up  
The show is about to start  
Everybody line up  
The show is about to start

Places  
The show is about to start  
You have to show a look, have a look or give a look

Faces  
Beautiful  
No one ugly allowed

Hahahahaha  
Hahahahaha

Are you ready  
Here we go

Fashion is the art  
Designers are the gods  
Models play the part of angels in the dark  
Which one of you would ever dare to go against  
That beauty is a trade and everyone is paid

Chorus  
Fashionista  
How do you look?  
Fashionista  
How do you look?  
Fashionista

Fashionista  
Fashionista

(Beauty has a price)

Fashion is the art  
Designers are the gods  
Models play the part of angels in the dark  
Which one of you would ever dare to go against  
That beauty is a trade and everyone is paid  
Chorus

New York, London, Paris, Milan  
Tokyo, I think it's in Japan  
Asia, Malasia, Las Vegas to play, L.A.  
If you pay my way

Fashionista

What are you wearing?  
Who are you wearing ?  
What are you wearing?  
Who are you wearing?

Schon, John, Kelvin Klein  
Donna Karan's fashion line  
Valentino, YSL  
Ferré, Camal and Channel  
Halston, Gucci, Fiorucci  
Don't forget my Pucci  
Fendi and Armani  
God I miss Gianni  
Kenneth Cole, Michael Kors  
Mr. Ford I can't afford  
D&G and BCBG  
Looking good is never easy  
Alexandre Herchcovitch  
Naomi Campbell's such a bitch  
I wanna be delgada  
To fit into my Prada  
Oscar de La Renta, Louis Vuitton  
Imitation of Christ  
Beauty has a price

Someone else was watching and was amused with this mew amu but he wasn't happy when he saw this new guy hugging his amu and her letting him that easy, normally she would have kicked him far away ,ikut0 was definitely visiting her at night and ask her about it mean while he just look at them but jealousy came in when he saw the photo that naoko was taking it was amu on David lap holding a paper that said I love u !

Ikuto was angry way to much he jump out off the tree.. That boy was in problems….

What do u thing? Sorry it is short I promise I would make it better and longer this was just the test

It is an amuto story but has a little kukaiXamu and the other pair is rima X nadi

WELL SEE U AND SORRY 4 THE SPELLING

i wanna thanks vampgirl8 i hope u can read it


	2. ikuto! robert? and the bet

Ikuto! Robert? And the bet!

When her friends saw ikuto, omg! They when crazy…

Rose: wow he looks just like Robert

Naoko: Robert? Where? Omg!

Amu: who are you talking about? He?

She started laughing there was no way in hell that ikuto could be as cute as Robert!

David: they go again…. Let's go Joshua this is gonad take a while

Rose: wait! He isn't as cute amu is right but who he is?

Ikuto: wo0w amu so you are friend of my fans? Or you are one?

Amu was red she was furious … : what? Me one of your fans, no; no even in your dreams, they are my best friends ahd yea! We are fans but not your god save me we are Robert Pattinson and Edward Cullen …

Ikuto: oh! Amu you are so cold.

David: ok, ok; who you think you are? How you dare to talk to amu like that?

Amu: it all right sweetheart, he is just …. Well what is ikuto? we can said that he is my fri…

But before she could finish he take her wait and pulled her closer

Ikuto: I'm his boyfriend!

Everyone: what!

Amu: no oh please don't! He is not my boyfriend he a friend who is a boy only please calm down ¡

Ikuto: my strawberry how can you said something like that? You know you love me as much as I love you

Amu: stop teasing me! We both know that you don't feel anything for me. Let me go!

Ikuto just whisper her name and left he has too much in his head at this moment, she sound hurt

Amu ran toward David.

Rose: are you ok?

Amu: yea I'm fine!

But the true was that she fell so crush, she knew that she has fallen in love with him, but he just was seeing a toy in her.

Joshua: what a jerk

Amu: let's talk about something else oh! Guys sorry I have a guardian meting see you in class!

Rose: its ok darling, I have to talk with them anyway

Amu: ok bye! (She started running)

Rose: I have an idea

Joshua: wow I was losing hope, you know?

Saito: the first one, we have to hear it

Rose: stop! You are so mean I'm not telling you

Emm: come on tell us

Rose: let make a bet! Who you think is going to be amu's boyfriend?

Naoko: but how? We don't know them

Emm: but she told us about her friends let's see there is sporty (kukai), the cat( ikuto), dictator(tadase)

Joshua: and the nerdy kairi was his name right?

Jess: don't forget about her new best friend nagi

Rose: this is gonad be fun

Emm: 20 to the cat

Rose: I go for sporty

Naoko: nagi!

David: I vote for my self

Everyone: what?

David ; I want her back

Rose : ok if you insist…well let's see this might be interesting je je


	3. character des

**Sorry 4 the confusion this is a little explanation of the next characters, I hope you can forgive me!!! Please! Sorry again and for the spelling I m making my best to improve … **

**See u and thanks 4 reading ^_^**

**David**: he is amu ex-boyfriend, the only reason they broke up was the distance when amu moved but he still loves her; amu loves him but she looks at him as her big brother and best friend, he is like Emmet (twilight) and he is invited to every single club of the city he is almost a celebrity and plays the guitar

**Rose:** she is amu friends since always she is a fashion diva, loves Edward Cullen as everybody and has a crush with …. She is fun but kind of a bitch… her favorite drink are bloodies Mary's she enjoys clubs more than anything (except fashion) and is a great singer

**Naoko**: (that me juju) she is a rich girl with an enormous ego, she love gossip as much as rose but she is sweet and cute, she also has a bad character if you mess with her; she is famous for her hippie style as amu for her punk, her favorite drinks are blue deliriums and she is kind of a nerd she is a socialite and she get pleasure from clubs

**Emm: **he used to be naoko boyfriend he is a quiet guy but he love messing up with people, he is overprotective and doesn´t enjoy clubs as his best friends (that the reason they broke up)at the other hand he is someone you can talk with and always is going to help you .he plays the battery

**Jess**: the ballerina primadonna she is the most girly girl ever (even more that naoko and rose and that is way too much) her live is dancing and she is also bad at math, she is quiet but when she get confidence is the wildest.

**Joshua.** Used to date rose and was jess boyfriend but they broke up because they didn´t want to ruin their friendship, he is also named Sam, he is David best friend his favorite drink s are the tequila shots and he plays the piano, he is someone you can trust but be aware because his friends means the world to him.

All are amu's best friends and have a bad character, they have enormous egos and they are the most popular group.

They adore making silly stuff and clubbing; the seven of them (including amu) loves each other and are almost a family only between them they left out their outside character and are who they really are…

At the other hand this group is as any other so you can imagine the fun and chaos that sometimes is …

**Bye bye see u soon **

**tc! Muak xo0x0**

**Pd: the next chap is having a mayor amuto moment! And the guardians appear (finally I'm sorry)**

**Naokoprincess( the author ): hey !it me again! What do you think 4 my first fanfic? **

**Ikuto: why is amu with David all the time?**

**Naokoprincess: dahh! Is her best friend; omg! Way too much jealousy **

**Ikuto: soo0o… an amuto moment right?**

**Rose: yea drama, drama and more drama!**

**David: I don't like the cat boy**

**Naokoprincess: that too bad because this is amuto fanfic**

**Ikuto: ja in your face**

**Naokoprincess: if you are a bad kitten this is gonad be amu X nagi**

**Ikuto: no the boy who dress like a girl?**

**Naokoprincess: 1 he is the best character of the series, 2 he used to, 3 would you prefer a tadamu story?**

**Ikuto: no, please don't, I'm a excellent cat **

**Naoko: that's what I'm talking about **

**Rose: see u soon please R& R **

**NAOKOPRINCESS: X0X0O0 bye **

**Amu: sorry I was at the meeting, did anything happen?**

**Naoko: you don't have idea **

**Emm: jaja this is way too much fun I can't wait to see what happens**

**Amu: I'm confuse**

**Naokoprincess: you would see jeje **


	4. club fun part 1

**The same day at the end of class**

Amu: ok so are we going to my house?

Rose: well amu we really had a plan as every Friday

Amu: ok well see you on Monday

Emm: no way you are coming with us

Jess: yes we are going to this new club "baby black"

Amu: oh no! I don't know if mama is gonad let me go

Naoko: as simple as don't telling her

Amu what do you mean?

David: simple I pass with my motorcycle you just have to wait me in your garden and we leave you before your parents' even notice, as the old times…

Amu: ok can I take someone?

David: mm I don't know we only have 7 VIP pass

Amu: as long as they don't know

Joshua: oh god you sound like a good girl, does amu lost her party spirit?

Amu: no! I will be waiting for you at 9

David: ok

Naoko: yea! You are meting my new limo and driver

Amu: ok! see you at night

_But someone was listening to her and wasn't please_

Tadase: (what amu in CLUB? As the old times? What does this mean? And who are this people?) Hi hinamori-san

Amu: a hi tadase

Tadase: I was hoping you can come with me to the park this afternoon

Amu: oh him so sorry but I can´t I have already plans what about Sunday?

Tadase: too bad I can't

Amu: sorry tadase see you on Monday

Rose: amu, come on! Naoko is giving us a ride!

Amu: bye tadase, ok I'm going;

Rose and jess: hurray°

Tadase: wow that was weird; hinamori has been really strange today

Kukai also listen everything but he already got a plan; joker!

Amu: what up?

Kukai: nothing is only that I also have a pass t the bb so can I come with you?

Rose. Great it would be awesome right amu?

Au: right so cool

Naoko: we have to go this new driver is so impatient. Nice to meet you I'm looking forward to seeing you at the club, sporty

**The same day at night:....at amu place**

Amu: Mama Papa I want to go to bed early can I?

Mom: yea of course see you tomorrow

**In amu bedroom**

_She was wearing a black strapless short dress and hills, she was just waiting for David when suddenly our favorite cat drop into her balcony_

Ikuto: so amu has a date tonight? My little strawberry is growing

Amu: no it not a date I'm just going to the bb, wait why I'm giving you explanation? By the way did you see a tall guy with a motorcycle near my house? It s getting late

Ikuto: who the boy that you "love" the one of the recess

Amu: yea him! Have you?

Ikuto no I think he is not coming

Amu: no please he has to come

**Unexpectedly her cell sound**

David: sorry darling but the opening is tomorrow

Amu: a OK no problem

David: but you have to come!

Amu: I am gonad be there

David: with me?

Amu: I can't promise anything juju don't worry the same time at my garden you have to pick me up

David: done, well good night babe

Amu: good night

Ikuto: finally, he took an hour

Amu: don't be so mean he is just my best friend the guy I love the most in this planet be nice with him

Ikuto: you love him the most? I'm hurt amu I thought that you were in love with me

Amu: obviously I am but he … o no I'm not… god you make me so confuse! I'm not in love with you! Seriously!

_Ikuto was saying something when amu phone rang again _

David: I have great news I got VIP passed to the love

Amu: you are kidding me! O0OE I love you! Love you love you I worship you how could you?

David: I used my magic

Amu: ja ja thanks you did you have 2 extras?

David: yea I got 10 so the 7 of us and 3 more

Amu: can I invite my friends?

David: mm OK as long as it makes you happy

Amu: wow you are so nice see you tomorrow

Ikuto: you know he isn't the only one who has passes

Amu: you are just jealous, it is hard to find those we have been waiting too long to get there

Ikuto: you must know that I have those passes all the time, maybe I'm coming too

Amu: you have those passes and you never told me how mean!

Ikuto: you never asked

Amu: dahh! I'm not talking to you

Ikuto: don't be so cold amu if you want I can take you tonight (_he started looking at her she was gorgeous and seems almost of his age)_

Amu: no I'm going with my friends tomorrow at any cost but why don't you came with us?

Ikuto: I was hoping something a little more private but I would think about it

Amu: you pervert! I just wanted to be polite but you are impossible!

Ikuto: if you want to be kind you can let me sleep here

Amu: whatever! If you want to it fine with me, but why?

Ikuto: because kids are warm! So you are in love with me amu? ( he was so close that she can smell his breath, and it was so wow yea even when she denied she was absolutely and totally in love with him) because you must know that you told an enormous lie ,I have truly feeling for you maybe love?

Amu: stop teasing me! Please drop it all ready!

Ikuto: but….

Amu: nothing! But nothing! Drop it! if you are sleeping here you have to share the bed with me

Ikuto: amu are you sure?

Amu: even when you are a pervert I trust you

Ikuto: OK

_As they went to sleep amu change her clothes and sleep with ikuto, who just hold her in his arm and thought about their early conversation he was in love with her why she didn't believe it? Is anyone else at amu heart? How could she love him? He was so confuse but having her I his arms was worth it and he knows that at the bottom of her heart( perhaps no t that far)she loves him too _


	5. the real reason and ikuto realize

Sorry thati t took all this time all kind of weir thing happened and I wasn't able to writte , I broke up with my boyfriend I was kind of depress so my parent gave me a brand new credit card as one if the presents and I got shopping u know that with a plastic the time flys away… then the holidays… ..as you can see ikuto has an issue with amu's bf so what u suggest? If it is something that I can put on practice in real life with my ex and soon to be my boyfriend again best female friend I will appreciate °

**The r4al reason**

The next morning amu was having breakfast went she receive a message it was from David":meet me at the park "¡ she was curios so she went to get change , at the same place she left him he was, ikuto was still on bed and she didn't want to wake him up .. But she had to, she went closer to the bed and started talking to him in just one move he embarrass her and took her to the bed ,he went on top of her ,amu was mentally freaking out but in a unconscious move she stroke his cheek ,abruptly she took her hand back but ikuto grab her again ,he was extremely concentrate in her touch but she move as fast as he could, that was weird she thought

Amu: ikuto so-ory is just that I'm going out with some friends ,if u want to come is ok ,but if not just make sure that u closed the door when u get out ( she was extremely embarrass obviously red)

Ikuto: that ok can I come?

A: I don't see why no _David is going to kill me_

She got change she was wearing a mini pink dress with a black jacket and some boots, and she didn't wear her usual hair style it was straight with nothing in it

At the park:

Rose: amu it took u a while° I was worried!

Amu: sorry guys just that I already got plans with a friend and he decided to came with me

Ikuto: it was a date..so can u hurry

Naoko: you were having a date? Amu you said you didn't had a boyfriend I'm hurt u don't trust on us!

Amu: o no guys! Como on! Not again! He is my friend!

Rose: why u didn't call sporty?

Amu. Because I don't have any idea why I am here!

Emm: a that right

David: the truth is that we want to talk with u ALONE

Amu: is ok ikuto is some u can trust

David: that the problem I see thet u have a great relation and I don't want him to influence you

Amu: what is going on

Rose: the true my darling is that we came here because we want you back, nothing has been the same and we miss you so much, please!!

Emm: please think about it! It would be awesome and you could be amu not the cool and spicy all the time

Amu was shock, speechless

Naoko: o well…! After all this drama and because we already told what we have to tell why we don't get an ice-cream

Everyone except amu and ikuto: yeah!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ikuto pov _

_they can't take her away _

_flash back _

_Went amu said that I didn't feel anything for her she sound hurt it was obvious but her friend didn't noticed that was so weirdo so I went to the same place where I saw her the first time the construction ,it was almost finish but I was able to sit on the top and remember all that we have been throw together the image of a pink haired girl with a lovely smile and eyes that can mesmerize you came along with a smile on my face not even utau have been able to calm me and take the pain out of my heart for just a moment but when I'm with amu I don't think in nothing else it is true that always tease her but her blush is something that I can't explain it makes me feel special _**(** he sound soo corny but cute_) when I sleep with her all the nightmares went away and I was able to focus on her delicious strawberry smell and now they wanna take her ,mabe be im selfish but I don't know if im gonna be able to live with out her …that's true even when I try to denied it because I always said that I would fall 4 someone hotter and face it older AMU has stolen my heart!_

**With love and hopping you like it…. Please r&r by the way sorry if it too short **

**Me=naokoprincess **


End file.
